Warriors: Adventures of Vineclan (1) The Return of Vineclan
by Swiftie923
Summary: In the Jungle, there used to be three clans, but now there are only two. It was said that Vineclan had been destroyed by an unnamed darkness attacking the clans. Fleeing from their old home, the two clans found their new home in a large jungle. When a young she-cat named Foxfur discovers what really happened, can she save the formerly great Vineclan? Rated T to be safe. OC x OC.


**'Ello peoples! It is I, Swiftie, back with yet another series! -grin- After creating many, ****_many_**** new clans, I have decided to create a brand new Warriors fanifction! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors. If I did, medicine cats would have mates and the ending of the last book would have been way different. **

**Now, on with the clans!**

_**Allegiances**_

_** Vineclan**_

**Leader: **Foxstar- long-haired red she-cat with a black taltip, black underbelly, and green **S**eyes

**Deputy: **Stonestorm- gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Frostglare- silver she-cat with blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

Lilylight- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snakespirit- black tom with amber eyes, Apprentice: Blazepaw

Tawnywing- tortie she-cat with a long tail and blue eyes, Apprentice: Lionpaw

Shatteredwing- black and white she-cat with yellow hazel eyes

Shrewstorm- brown tom with gray eyes, Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Nightfur- pitch black she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Cherrywing- red she-cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Thistlefang- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Thornclaw- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowdawn- black she-cat with a silver underbelly and amber eyes, Apprentice: Nightpaw

Lightspirit- light gray she-cat with bluegreen eyes

_**Apprentices**_

Tigerpaw- golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Blazepaw- golden tom with green eyes

Bagerpaw- white tom with black badger-like coat patterns and amber eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with blue eyes

Lionpaw- golden tom with blue eyes

_**Queens**_

Frostcloud- white she-cat with icy blue eyes, mother to Mistykit and Gingerkit

Hollysong- gray she-cat with red eyes, mother to Shrewkit and Robinkit

Snaketail- gray she-cat with blue eyes, pregnant with Thistlefang's kits

**_Kits_**

Mistykit- very light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Gingerkit- ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes

Shrewkit- brown tom with dark blue eyes

Robinkit- black she-kit with a red underbelly and dark brown eyes

_**Elders**_

Squirrelfang- old ginger she-cat with gray eyes

Dovenose- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thistletail- long-tailed tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackfeather- red eyes tom with black fur

_**Wildclan**_

**Leader: **Sunstar- golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Wolffire- dark gray tom, Apprentice: Icepaw

**Med. Cat: **Silentstream- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Apprentice: Darkpaw

_**Warriors**_

Dawnstep- golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Firedapple- white she-cat with red spots

Ambervenom- red she-cat

Smokestorm- dark gray tom with green eyes, Apprentice: Loudpaw

Sparrowleap- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Adderstrike- brown tom

Leapardspots- golden Bengal she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowflame- brown and red tom

Blueflower- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

_**Apprentices**_

Darkpaw- black tom with green eyes

Loudpaw- tan tabby tom

Icepaw- silver tabby she-cat with yellow hazel eyes

_**Queens**_

Raventail- black she-cat

Rippleheart- blue-gray she-cat

_**Kits**_

Birchkit- brown tom

Breezekit- black tom with bluegreen eyes

Blackkit- black she-cat with green eyes

Bluekit- blue-gray she-kit

_**Elders**_

Eaglewing- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mudspots- white she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

_**Eclipseclan**_

**Leader:** Jaggedstar- tall brown tom with a twisted tail, Apprentice: Deadpaw

**Deputy: **Cedarfur- golden tom with green eyes

**Med. Cat: **Lightleap- gray she-cat, apprentice: Lunapaw

_**Warriors**_

Tigersong- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice: Webpaw

Scattershine- silver tabby she-cat with cloudy blue eyes

Tallfang- tall brown tom

Willowwing- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnytail- calico she-cat with green eyes

Watertail- white tom with a blue-gray tail, Apprentice: Goosepaw

Cherryleaf- red she-cat with green eyes

Flamewing- ginger tom with blue eyes

Adderfrost- brown and white she-cat, Apprentice: Scatterpaw

Forestflower- brown she-cat

_**Apprentices**_

Deadpaw- small, weak white tom with amber eyes

Webpaw- blue-gray tom

Scatterppaw- gray she-cat

Goosepaw- gray she-cat with green eyes

Lunapaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

**_Queens_**

Dovefur- gray she-cat

Smallleap- tan tabby she-cat

_**Kits**_

Blazekit- golden tom

Runningkit- tan tom

Lostkit- gray she-cat

Owlkit- gray tom

_**Ready for the prologue, yet? I am! Happy Xmas and have a Merry New Year! I should update soon, see ya!**_


End file.
